The Uchiha and Root
by GhostRanger17
Summary: Not all Uchiha are gone not all of them...
1. Chapter 1

The Uchiha and Root

By GhostRanger17

I don't own Naruto hence the bold font.

The Uchiha clan massacre shocked many with only one survivor or so the village hidden in the leaf thought…

Deep inside the root headquarters Lord Danzo stood stroking his chin as he thought of how he would operate root without the Uchiha clan members and their renowned sharingan until an anbu ninja appeared in front of lord danzo with bundle in his arms…

"Lord Danzo we have a found Uchiha Survivor he was found traumatized but other than that he appears fine"

The anbu ninja said as he handed the small bundle to Lord Danzo

"This is very helpful indeed bring him to the root intelligence division and have them apply my mark and then transfer him to Orchimarou's laboratory"

The anbu ninja simply nodded before disappearing along with the bundle.

"He will serve our needs well very well this just may give the leaf hope but we can't truly rely simply on hope alone"

Lord Danzo snapped his fingers before two anbu appeared kneeling in front of him

"Summon Orchimarou and inform him that we have a new test subject for him to play with only that we need this one alive"

The two anbu nodded before disappearing as well.

Three hours later…

Orochimarou stood over a wrapped bundle lying on a steel slab the victim unconscious and unaware of what was two to take place.

"Time to see how you can help me in my research"

Orchimarou was about cut open the bundle when the scalpel he was holding all of a sudden did not move any closer to the body using both hands he tried using multiple medical tool all failing to get closer to the bundle and after an hour of trying to simply cut open the bundle he gave up and called for Lord Danzo.

"What is it Orchimarou?"

Lord Danzo said annoyed before Orchimarou explained the situation

"Unless you have a magnet underneath here I think we have Kekkei Genkai user"

Lord Danzo's frown slowly turned to a small smile before replying

"Well then it seems we will have to find you a new test subject as for this subject I will take care of it"

Orchimarou simply nodded before two anbu retrieved the bundle and carried it out while Lord Danzo exited the room this Kekkei Genkai would definitely prove to be a power asset for Lord Danzo

As Lord Danzo began planning Sarutobi sat in his office wondering what he was going to do about the Uchiha massacre it was true he had ordered it in order prevent a coup but in the end it made the other clans nervous because if an entire clan with the sharingan the most powerful visual Dōjutsu was taken down by one man then what stood in the way of the Hyūga Clan or Nara clan's destruction Sarutobi sighed before taking out his pipe and looking out the window of his office

For years the young Uchiha trained having forgotten of his clan, his heritage, and himself for Lord Danzo with the help of his intelligence division erased all of his memories the boy grew and displayed an affinity for three chakra natures lighting, earth and wind but what really made him indispensable to Lord Danzo was Magnet Release and his Sharingan but today he would finally graduate surprisingly on the same day as students of the academy.

Lord Danzo stood in a long steel room deep underground underneath the village in front of him stood fifteen anbu candidates and only one of them would survive to be initiated into root the room was silent as all of the candidates faced him today was their graduation exam and as such the room was heavy with tension Lord Danzo simply nodded before the fight began the room was loud with the sound of metal clashing metal, bones crunching, blood spilling, screaming and then after an hour only two remained bloodied and bruised pale white shinobi stood facing a black haired shinobi. Just as the fight was about to begin once more the alarm sounded.

"You two will finish this later for now both of you to the surface our village depends on us now!"

The Uchiha and his pale comrade quickly reached the surface before seeing a giant toad and sand demon fighting each other it was clear Konoha was under attack the two anbu quickly covered their faces before descending into the chaos that was Konoha.

Sai as his code name began scouting the market place looking for civilians before dodging to the left avoiding barrage of Kunai drawing his blade he landed and prepared for combat before four sand shinobi appeared surrounding him

"You sure like to take your time don't you Katashi"

The sand ninja looked confused before one by they became human pin cushions covered in small arrows after a few minutes a black haired masked boy appeared from the shadows with shades covering his eyes he simply nodded

Sai smiled one of his rare smiles before he and Katashi proceeded to the shop district where they found several civilians surrounded by sand ninja Sai and Katashi simply watched from an alley counting the sand ninja before Katashi drew from his quiver three solid steel arrows before launching them high into the air

"Alright there are six sand ninja four surrounding the civilians and two hiding in the alleys"

Sai said as Katashi formed hand signs soon the sand ninjas heard a whistling sound before looking up too late and quickly being impaled two at a time on the steel arrows after a moment of silence the arrows pushed out of the sand ninja and returned back Katashi's hand

"Sand ninja down now you go secure the civilians while I watch our back" Katashi said as he cleaned the blood off the three steel arrows after calming down the civilians Sai quickly led them to the fire monument the rally point for civilian evacuation

As the two anbu candidates made their way to the arena they noticed a small flower shop with sand ninja trying to break in slowing down they quickly on a roof before quietly observing them Suna Shinobi after a few seconds the shinobi heard a scream before seeing a woman being dragged out before Katashi could react Sai jumped in to try to rescue the woman before he was hit in the chest with a kunai

Katashi looked on in horror as his best friend and partner fell onto the street chest quickly looking with blood Katashi was about move in when heard a shriek and saw a blond haired woman in a purple outfit yell out Mom!! at the top of her lungs

Katashi felt his vision blur before he remembered it was dark he was scared he had heard screaming and sobbing before it was all quiet and then in the quiet night he heard someone shriek Mom!! Before he heard a slash and then a thud as a body hit the floor as Katashi opened his eyes his shades had fallen off revealing his awoken Sharingan eyes

"Standing up slowly he drew a single steel arrow and pulling the bowstring back launching it at a suna shinobi kneeling back down he formed a few hands signs before the arrow flew impaling itself in a Suna shinobi his comrades simply looked in terror before seeing a masked man draw duel Tantōs and charging them kunais flying at the masked man only to move to the left or right side of him but never getting remotely close to him one by one the suna shinobi attacked slashing with kunai only to find he either repelled the kunai or dodged at the last second one by one they fell until only an unconscious Sai, a blond haired teen that appeared to be a shinobi and the brown haired woman that had been dragged out of the small flower shop.

The blond teen hugged the woman while Katashi sheathed his duel Tantōs and put his shades back on as he made his way back to Sai kneeling down Katashi checked his pulse sensing nothing he was about to leave Jane at the last second he felt it a small giant pulse with no time to lose he removed his gloves and began ripping open Sai's shirt quickly removing the kunai, cleaning the wound and giving him an antibody In case of poison finally Katashi slugged Sai over his shoulders happy that his partner even though weak was still alive.

As Katashi walked his shades fell to the ground and was about to simply leave them when he heard a voice "umm Sir you left these" it was the blond woman Katashi kept going until the blond woman ran in front of him trying to hand him his shades only to freeze at the sight of his sharingan frozen with fear she stood completely still trying to process what she saw until she looked back and by then the two mysterious ninja who had rescued her mother was gone and the only thing left were the shades

When the dust settled all that remained were the corpses of sound and sand ninja alike all over Konoha amount the fallen was the third hokage upon hearing the news of Saturboi's demise Lord Danzo had mixed emotions on the one hand he could become Hokage and finally repair Konoha to return it to its true glory but on the other hand he had lost not only his best friend but the light in his life and now there was no light to balance the darkness.

Author's Notes

I am back gonna take a break from Pokémon for bit and try Naruto for a bit don't know what I have planned for this and don't know Naruto as well as I know Pokémon but I will try to keep writing alright

-GhostRanger17


	2. Chapter 2

The Uchiha and Root

By GhostRanger17

I don't own Naruto hence the bold font.

 _With the death of the Third Hokage a replacement needed to be found immediately before the other Shinobi villages began to plot for an attack..._

 _Lord Danzo took his friend's death the hardest even though in his later years the two friends had been distant the loss was felt nonetheless with no apparent leader to replace the Third Hokage the council of elders decided to send Teams 7 and 10 out to search for Jiraya while Team Guy and Team 8 in search of Tsunade_

 _Lord Danzo and his supporters tried to but failed to usurp the title of Hokage and was instead ordered by the council of elders to attach his own team in the search for Jiraya as a replacement for the Third Hokage reluctantly of course Lord Danzo complied little did the council of elders know that not only would Lord Danzo would dispatch a team but they would also be his eyes and ears and loyal not to the council but to him and him alone. Choosing to not let good talent go to waste he chose to promote both Sai and Katashi to the Anbu Black Ops Root Divison the most secretive, high skilled, highly trained and most feared even by the standard Anbu themselves_

 _As teams 7 and 10 prepare to leave little do they know that they are being watched from the shadows of the forest unaware of Sai and Katashi following them as they leave and begin their long journey to Shukubua Town_

"I hope we can get in and get out fast I don't wanna be stuck following these guys forever" _Katashi said boringly the frown hidden to Sai who was also tired of following these clowns_

"Your right but Lord Danzo obviously has his reasons otherwise he would not have dispatched us with teams 7 and 10 seeing as he dispatched a three man anbu squad with Team Guy and team 8 to please the council obviously he must have a plan but for now let's focus on the mission alright"

 _With that the two Anbu members fell silent as they followed the two teams through out the day until the two teams settled down in a clearing still two miles away from_ _Shukubua Town_

"I will take the first watch while you sleep alright Sai?"

 _Sai simply nodded before sitting in a tree overlooking the campsite of the two teams and closing his eyes as night dragged on and the moon rose high in the sky Katashi became bored watching the camp he saw no activity except for the sleeping Genin as he was about wake up Sai for his watch he noticed one of the Genin wake up leave the camp slowly using his sharingan Katashi could see it was a blond teen who had woken up when he looked around he also saw that one of Team 7's members was also gone gently shaking Sai awake Katashi told him to watch the camp while he investigated Sai simply nodded and took watch_

 _Katashi quickly and quietly followed the blond Genin the forest before she slowed down and then became unable to follow her from the trees due to heavy foliage cursing his luck quietly Katashi quietly moved to the first ground level until he saw the blond Genin and the pink haired Genin sitting in a meadow the pink haired Genin was sobbing softly while the blond tried to comfort her as he observed from behind a tree he heard a noise and then a black bear appeared from behind to two Genin who stupidly had forgotten to bring anything besides their one kunai covering his mouth and pulling up a hood he drew and arrow from his quiver he quickly fired an arrow killing the bear before moving positions again the girls were shocked as a single arrow struck the bear's throat spilling blood out before falling backwards and dying from blood loss looking to see where the arrow cane from the slowly made their way over kunais drawn to find nothing_

"Ino use your sensory jutsu and see if you can find who fired that arrow" _Sakura said as he quickly scanned the trees_

 _Ino closed her eyes are she concentrated trying to find where the arrow came be she heard a scream and looked behind her to see a hooded figure with a Tantō near Sakura's neck Ino was about to pull out her own Kunai when she Sakura head butted the hooded figure breaking his glasses to reveal two blood red sharingan eyes they stared in horror finding themselves under a genjustsu before they both fell to the ground and then found themslves in the camp once more with no memory of what had happened._

 _As Katashi sat in a tree he remembered that pink girl she smelled like lavender he remembered it like it was yesterday he was small maybe only a few years old he had ditched his training and had hung out by himself in a meadow before he met blond haired girl and pink haired girl they had spent the whole day picking flowers and playing tag before they left and he returned to root HQ to find an I pleased Lord Danzo he remembered that his training for the rest of the week had beend extreme torture and interrogation resistance training it was painful but man was it worth it Katashi thought._

 _The rest of the day was quiet as Sai and Katashi kept following the teams as they searched for Lord Jiraya in_ _Shukubua Town the teams kept a steady pace before arriving in the town they spent the whole day seraching the bars and brothels with no luck and before long it was night once more. The two teams settled in a hotel the jouin Katashi and Asuma sharing a room while Shikamaru, Choiji and Naruto shared another leaving Ino and Sakura alone in a room._

 _The evening was quiet as Katashi kept watch from across the hotel in another building across the street from the roof an eagle from Lord Danzo had arrived to earlier that night informing the duo of the teams and their members now they knew everyone's names and personal information gathered by root. Sai was sound asleep and all was quiet that night Katashi wondered if the jouin had sensed their presence they of course were not informed that two anbu would be following them but they could have sensed them right? No Katashi thought to himself before he looked back at the hotel. As he was about to wake Sai he found Sai tied up in rope and unconscious and then before he knew it he couldn't move looking behind him he saw a black spike haired boy with a shadow connecting him and the boy from the shadows stepped out a fat boy with two spirals in his cheeks followed by a blond and a pinkette._

 _The pinkette and the blonde looked confused before Shikarmu spoke_

"Ino just you mind reach jutsu and see what this guys knows and how he found and followed us since the other one wasn't so talkative" _the blonde obeyed and before he knew it the blond was staring into his eyes before she performed the justu all was quiet as Katashi fought against the jutsu before finally activating his sharingan in an effort to fight back but instead he saw these blue lines transferring all around a person like chakra but now it couldn't be or could it he wasn't surprised maybe his sharingan was more unique then other sharingan for he had studied under Lord Danzo and learned that every pair of sharingan contained something special, unique to each bloodline that only siblings shared before he knew it Katashi began fighting back against the shadow before throwing a kunai at shikamaru throwing his justsu off balance he was free and now he could fight drawing his duel Tantōs he prepared for a fight. The air was tense and weighted heavily on the group they we not fighting a typical anbu black ops member not this guy had a Kekkei Genkei something way worse then just being an elite shinobi_

 _Kunais flew left and right as shikamaru tried to hit Katashi with kunai unaware that his Kekkei Genkei was also the magnet release as kunai flew past Katashi Choiji tried his best holding his grow but was unable to fight against the two Tantōs with only a kunai Sakura tried to wake up Ino who was unconscious on the floor the sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard as Naruto tussled in bed before waking up to the sound metal hitting against metal_

 _Naruto looked at his alarm clock to find it was four in the morning and still dark out._ "What the hell are those guys doing training this early? Well maybe Kakashi-sensei has them training already"

 _Naruto made his way to his sensei's room quietly knocking to find Asuma opening the door tiredly_ "Naruto it's four in the morning what are you doing up so early and why are you bothering us too? _Naruto replied_ "Asuma sensei why is Kakashi-sensei training us so early I mean I heard fighting outside but was wondering if he could keep the noise down" _Asuma looked at the boy confused before he heard the metal clashing against metal as well he looked out the window to see shikamaru alone fighting a hooded figure_ "That's not a training excise at all Naruto we have to wake up Kakashi and help them" _When Asuma looked back inside the room the window was open and Kakashi's bed was empty_


	3. Chapter 3

The Uchiha and Root

By GhostRanger17

I don't own Naruto hence the bold font.

 _There was a small groaning sound a sound of pain it was dark the sun was about to come up only reveal a exhausted and beaten Kakashi-sensei and his even more humiliated students he didn't remember what happened Kakashi remembered seeing the boy's red eyes before passing out unconscious along with everyone else they were going to continue the mission that is until a messenger hawk arrived as Asuma and Naruto arrived Kakashi slowly studied himself before collecting the hawk's message the message said:_

 _Tsunade found return to Konoha immediately Lord Danzo has died_

 _Katashi couldn't believe it not only had Tsunade found been found but somehow Team Guy had managed to convince her to return to the village to become Hokage as well it was a stunning turn of events for everyone involved._

 _As Katashi returned with a tired Sai over his shoulders he quietly entered Root headquarters to find everyone gathered around the meeting square bickering and arguing after leaving Sai in the Root medical ward he pushed and shoved his way before he could see what was going on Lord Danzo was dead and now they were arguing of who his successor would be. Katashi froze at the words his mentor, his sensei, his leader had been killed in battle in an order to protect Team Guy from unknown mercenaries only known as the Akatsuki the bickering and arguing slowly lulled to a silence as everyone realized Katashi was present besides a few murmurings the headquarters quickly fell silent as one by one the Root Anbu left to return to their assigned posts only time would tell of who would take Lord Danzo's place as head of Konoha's Anbu and more importantly Root._

 _The night was quiet as Sakura walked home alone she had been tired after that fight with the mysterious Anbu pair as she walked down the quiet streets of Konoha she heard a noise it was somewhat quiet before she heard a thunk looking in the direction it led to the local training field curious she slowly walked to the old training fields where Kakashi-Sensei would meet with them. As she made it to the training field she hid behind the trees as she saw a shirtless boy sitting down on the ground staring at a wooden pillar Sakura noticed the boy was appeared to be 13 or 15 give or take around the same as her as she looked the boy over she noticed his back was covered in a multitude of burns and over various injuries covering his back with many scars as she watched she saw the boy had a backpack with Anbu armor and a hood along with a recurve bow and quiver full of solid steel arrows just the one Ino's mystery man used the pinkette quickly his behind the tree she was looking from before quickly stealing another glance at the boy she saw how he took out 9 kunai and placed on the ground in front of him before making a few hand signs and then to Sakura's surprise the kunai began to float up before dashing the direction of the wooden pillars hitting the pillar with such accuracy and force it left multiple small dents on the pillar._

 _Katashi had known for a while that the pinkette from Team 7 had been watching him train but he didn't care he could have easily killed her if he wanted to but felt it was too much trouble to and all the bureaucratic paperwork he would have had to fill out to say the kill was justified in protecting village secrets would have been more work than he wanted so Katashi opened a small tube with small holes in it and opening the container Katashi placed it on the ground before continuing his training this would be interesting Sakura watched for a few more minutes before she turned around and came face to face with a small black cobra coiled in a striking position staring back at her the cobra staring back at her before Sakura saw the snake move closer to her she was about to scream but realizing her situation chose not to until she saw the boy standing behind her with the cobra going back into the tube the boy was holding. Sakura knew the gig was up and quickly tried to lie only to be met with an icy glare she was about to leave when something on the boy's chest caught her eye it was seal in blood red ink on left bicep as she looked at his chest she soon found herself staring directly into the boy's dark blue eyes she remembered a small boy she and Ino had met as children he had been alone an training in the forest when she and Ino invited him to play with them they were maybe only a few years old at the time she had never seen those eyes again until now she quickly shook herself back to reality to find the boy was already gone._

"Was that Katashi?" _Sakura said to herself before remembering she had to get home quickly shaking the thoughts out of her mind she made her way home before her parents became mad at her. As Sakura made her way home Katashi sat on the wooden pillar_ "If only things could be as easy as they were back if only then we could be friends again Sakura" _Katashi thought to himself as he stroked the black cobra coiled up in lap_


	4. Chapter 4

The Uchiha and Root

By GhostRanger17

I don't own Naruto hence the bold font.

 _As the sun rose Sakura awoke and began dressing for the day Kakashi sensei said today they would meet the new Hokage and be assigned a new mission as she got ready the pinkette wondered if that man she had seen was truly her old childhood friend._

 _Katashi awoke with the black cobra coiled around his neck most people at root thought it was weird of him to have kept the snake since it had be a gift from Orchimarou before he left the village. The snake along with Sai were the only things he truly considered family as he awoke he looked at his little cell that he called him the foundation or Root they were the same to him the foundation was all he thought of as home as he stood up he looked at his nightstand a simple picture of him Sai and Shin they had all been part of a three man cell a vicious hit squad assassinating over 700 enemies of the left village that is until Shin died Sai had been devastated following Shin's death completely robbed of any emotion Katashi never having any emotion after his first kill was dazed but deep down he missed Shin the three boys had trained together, fought together, bled together and should have died together but yet here Katashi and Sai lived while Shin died._

 _As Katashi arose from bed he placed the cobra in a circular tube with air holes on the back of his waist getting out of his cell he walked to do foundation's meeting area to find a regular Anbu and Sai waiting for him something wrong Katashi thought._

 _"New Orders from the Hokage we are to report to her" now the anbu said quietly Sai and Katashi simply nodded before they went to the Hokage's office_

 _Sakura was outside the Hokage's office waiting with Naruto and Sasuke for Kakashi Sensei to show up when an Anbu and two other Anbu flanking him walked into the Hokage's office before closing the door._

 _Kakashi sensei walked in later saying "Alright let's go inside now" Sakura looked at him like he was crazy before simply nodding and following they all went inside and sure enough the three Anbu were still there_

 _"All right I have a mission for all of you Team 7 will be delivering a message to a the daimyo of the land of fire we are sending Yamato along with these two anbu to assist should any rival Anbu forces choose to interfere this message of the utmost importance so failure is not an option" Everyone present replied Yes Ma'am before they left one by one._

 _As Sakura left the office she noticed how this Yamato person and the pale Anbu wore no masks but how the third Anbu still did she found it odd but didn't think of it much as Naruto and Sauske were at each other throats again with Kakashi simply focused on his book. As the group reached the gate Team 7 began the slow and painful trip to the Daimyo's palace little did they know they were being followed by Anbu from the village hidden in the clouds._

 _As Team 7 began to set camp for the night Sakura noticed how Kakashi and Yamato got along and talked like old friends. Sasuke and Naruto had begun training and were sparring right now and the pale Anbu was simply sitting against a tree with a book and brush in hand._

 _When she looked up she saw the masked Anbu relaxed against the tree on a tree branch. As she stared at the masked Anbu she heard woosh before hearing Naruto yell "Watch out" before anyone could react three kunai was headed in the masked Anbu's way Sakura watched in horror as they sped towards the anbu only for him to deflect two of the kunai with his own kunai and the catch the third in his hand reaching out his hand she watched as dropped the three kunai and then levitated his own kunai back before going back to sleep. Naruto collected the kunai before returning to sparr against his rival Sasuke it was going to be a long trip._

 _The next day they continued their trip with Kakashi and Yamato talking in the front Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Sauske behind the two jōnin and then the single masked Anbu after a while of walking the group settled down for a small break when Sasuke said "I bet I could beat the anbu tough guy easily" Naruto simply laughed angering Sasuke before he went over to the masked Anbu and challenging him to a fight the masked Anbu looked at him for a bit before replying "no thanks" and walking off Sasuke not wanted to be blown off taughted the anbu saying "You scared a little Genin's gonna beat you?" those words stopped the anbu before turning around and replying "alright tough guy time to put you in your place" and took a fighting stance as did Sasuke the Genin and Sai watched as Sasuke took out kunai and shuriken and threw them before launching a fireball jutsu the masked Anbu simply stood still before the flame engulfed him and then the flame cleared revealing a burnt log everyone looked around before the masked Anbu reappeared behind Sasuke and punched Sasuke in the back sending him flying against a tree Sasuke coughed up a little blood before throwing multiple shurikens and kunai and then drew out a windmill shuriken straight at the masked Anbu who simply stood unfazed and crossed armed everyone watched as the giant windmill shuriken made its way to it target only for freeze a few feet from the masked Anbu along with the kunai and shuriken. The Genin were in shock as the masked Anbu stood unfazed of the change of events before drawing his bow and stringing up and arrow before saying to Sauske "my turn" lunching four arrows at Sauske only for them to tie him to the tree behind him Sasuke then watched in horror as the masked Anbu punched him in the gut again and again before stopping and walking away saying "You have a lot to learn kid"_

 _The mission was pretty quiet as Sakura and Naruto were surprised how fast Sasuke got his ass handed to him as they were a few miles from the palace they decided to set up camp for the night it was all quiet everyone was asleep except for Katashi that is he never let his guard especially after they had left the village since he knew someone was tailing them while he didn't know who he knew that it wasn't good either way._

 _As the moon began to rise and the campfire went out Katashi could see their blades reflecting some of the moon light off their blades they were even trying to hide their excitement and then drawing his Tantōs the fighting began one by one Katashi cut them down when out nowhere an Anbu sliced his mask open and loudly as well awakening everyone unaware that Anbu were attacking Katashi as the group woke up they heard a few other screams before they saw an Anbu from the village hidden in the clouds running away from the dark forest screaming before an arrow impaled his chest he looked in horror trying to hold onto a tree before the arrow and him began to fly back in the direction of the dark forest._

 _The group watched as a single figure with a red eye emerged from the darkness with a piece of cloth wrapped around his right eye he was covered head to toe in blood he sat down against a tree before the group realized not only was that red eye a sharingan but that he carried a bow it was Katashi Team 7 stood in shock as Yamato and Sai rushed over to Katashi._

 _"You three stay here I will be back" Kakashi said as he drew a kunai and walked into the dark forest disappearing in darkness the three Genin simply nodded as the looked back at the injuried Anbu. As Kakashi enterd the opening he could see six Anbu dead three of them with arrows in their chest, one had been simply cut in have near his stomach, another leaned against a tree stuffed full of kunai and finally another hung upside down with a kunai in his throat it was a gruesome scene to say the least._

 _As Katashi got up Yamato asked "what happened to your right eye?" Katashi simply shrugged before replying "one of the bastards stole it but don't worry I took care of him and we should know in a bit where they came from" Katashi said grimly before Kakashi returned. The trip was quiet to say the least most of the group was as quiet as they continued their journey to the daiymo's palace at night. Sasuke was quiet but angry it had been bad enough that the anbu had showed him up but it was worse that head an Uchiha and awoken his sharingan before him._

 _As the group approached the palace they watched as Katashi halted the group before a seventh Anbu appeared in front of them before collapsing to the ground. They watched as a black cobra emerged from the anbu with a small eye in its mouth before slithering up Katashi and giving him the eye._

 _"Nice work Arashi" Katashi said before taking out a knife and removing one of the snake's eyes and implanting the sharingan into the cobra's eye socket Katashi then placed his hand of the eye and began emitting blue chakra before the once big human eye was now the size of a cobra's eye._ _The black cobra then slithered into a small tube before Katashi closed it behind the cobra after which the group continued delivered their message and then return home to Konoha_

 _Katashi arrived home alone releasing Arashi the black cobra slithered out of the tube before it slithered up a habit where Katashi turned on a heat lamp before the cobra coiled up on a rock and closed its eyes. Katashi has dumped his gear near his bed and laid staring at the ceiling it was one thing to be an Anbu it was another to be assigned missions with Genin Katashi closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him._


	5. Chapter 5

The Uchiha and Root

By GhostRanger17

I don't own Naruto hence the bold font.

 _Katashi awoke to the sound of thunder it day but it stormy outside leaving Arashi to the comforts of home Katashi took his gear before leaving his apartment._

 _As Katashi walked he saw many people carrying umbrellas and filling the streets but not Katashi no he loved the rain, the storm, the grey clouds and the lightning that was the best part. As Katashi walked down the village he made his way to his training grounds. After settling his gear he took out a steel arrow and began concentrating his chakra into the arrow. He saw little blue sparks of electricity coursing through the arrow before he strung it and was about fire the arrow when he heard movement in the trees. Sighing he yelled "I know it's you Sakura come on out" there was silence before a pinkette came out she looked nervous as she looked at the boy focusing on his left eye finally Sakura said "it's been a while hasn't it Katashi" the young man simply shrugged before replying "yes it's been awhile the last time we saw each other before that mission had been as kids five or four years old" Katashi smiled one of his rare smiles Sakura simply blushed slightly before replying "so what are you up to besides the obvious of training" Sakura said Katashi put away his quiver and bow and was about to reply when they both saw a kunai fly towards Katashi only to levitate a few feet away from him._

 _Katashi simply ignored the floating kunai he drew an arrow from his quiver and launched an arrow into the forest after a few minutes Sasuke came out with an angry expression and blood dripping from his left shoulder. "Bastard" Sasuke muttered under his breath before facing Katashi angerly yelling "how the hell did you get that sharingan only Uchiha have them" Sakura looked horrified before she faced Katashi wondering the same thing Katashi sighed deeply before replying "I am an Uchiha you idiot your brother did a sloppy job of killing our clan if his goal was to eliminate all Uchiha" Sasuke looked even angrier and drew another kunai before dashing towards Katashi closing the distance between them. In the blink of an eye Katashi's sharingan came into view and before Sasuke knew it he was under Katashi's genjustsu and down on the ground unconscious. Sakura stood there as watched her childhood crush get beaten in the blink of an eye by her childhood friend as she looked Katashi she saw he was gathering his things and already leaving._

 _"Where are you going Katashi?" Sakura yelled out Katashi stopped before replying "I am going to get some dumplings I would invite you but your probably more concerned about Sasuke" he said before continuing his way back to the village. Sakura looked at Sasuke and then back at Katashi before making up her mind._

 _As Katashi made his way to the dumpling shop he cursed himself for Sasuke being there he had ruined everything for some reason he felt good around Sakura she made him feel calm inside as he walked into the village he saw the villagers were looking at him and then whispering most of them were quiet before one of them threw a rock at him only to be floating mid air a few feet away from him this was a new feeling to Katashi. As soon as he entered the dumpling shop he was quickly told to get out and then hungry Katashi went home only to find an eviction notice on his door tearing the paper off his door he made his way inside before packing his things and Arashi it was clear the village didn't need or want him and he was gonna find out why._

 _It didn't take long apparently someone had leaked information about the foundation including a list of root operatives hence the hate and anger from the villagers Katashi found it near impossible to find any missions to do since the leak and Tsunade was of no help and Sai had been assigned to Team 7 with Yamato as leader as Kakashi was now busy recovering from battle injuries sustained from a solo S-rank mission._

 _Alone and ostracized from his own home Katashi walked towards the village gates and was about to leave when confronted by two guards. "State your intent now!" The guards yelled sighing Katashi simply replied "I am leaving the village now if you excuse me" in the blink of any eye the guards were out cold as Katashi walked out of the village hidden in the leaf leaving behind only a Konoha headband behind._

 _In the weeks that followed Tsunade dispatched multiple teams in an attempt to return Katashi for his Sharingan being in actual Uchiha would prove invaluable should the nine tales ever overtake Naruto sadly for them Katashi was long gone having used his lessons in the anbu he avoided them with ease the days turned into weeks, the weeks into months and finally two and half years later Katashi Uchiha was branded a missing-nin and was placed in Konoha's bingo books._

 _As Katashi made his way to the border of the land of lightning as he was about to cross the border he saw a squad of five Konoha tracker ninja standing in front of him. "This is your last chance to come back to the village willingly otherwise you will return in a body bag" Katashi unfazed drew one of his Tantōs and looking at it Katashi replied "I didn't have much I didn't care about the people or the missions but when they took my home I realized I wasn't wanted or needed so if you excuse me" and in a flash of lighting the tracker ninja drew their weapons a clap of thunder later and five tracker ninja were on the ground unconscious. As Katashi sheathed his Tantō one of the tracker ninja recovered and grabbed his foot before coughing finally saying "if you cross that border there is no going back from this" Katashi shook his foot free before crossing into the land of lighting._

 _Back at the village Tsunade had locked Naruto up yet again as Naruto had lost control again luckily outside of the village but still relatively close Yamato had managed to put Naruto back in check but regardless the situation was dire at best. As Tsunade awaited word regarding the five tracker ninja she had dispatched in search of Katashi she was met by an anbu instead much to her displeasure. "My lady we have received word from the tracker ninja sadly Katashi dispatched them and has crossed the border into the land of lighting from this point on our trackers can't follow without risk of an international incident should they be discovered" Tsunade had enough problems to worry about what with Naruto losing control of the nine tails, Sasuke leaving the village and now Katashi was gone as well Tsunade sighed heavily as she looked outher office window._

 _Katashi didn't know why he was here or why he had been drawn to the land of lighting but as he kept going he felt a tingle in his hand and looking on saw blue electricity arcing between his fingers Katashi had been in many different places in his time away from the village two and half years he may have just found what he had been looking for all this time as he walked on._


	6. Chapter 6

The Uchiha and Root

By GhostRanger17

I don't own Naruto hence the bold font.

 _Katashi continued his journey having crossed into the land of the lighting after_ _discreetly scouting the are he hid in a cave and started a small fire before closing his eyes to rest for a moment. He could hear screams, yelling, crying and blood he could saw a valley with a river and homes but there were many bodies all around in a cold sweat Katashi woke up he opened his backpack finding Arashi coiled up and sound asleep in a pocket in his bag the cobra had grown a lot in two and half years he had grown so much that his venom glands now began to produce neurotoxic venom of course Katashi had been bitten by Arashi hundreds of him growing up and still his body was immune to Arashi's Venom even then somehow. As Katashi closed his eyes once more he grabbed a blanket and covered his chest before drifting off to sleep._

 _The night was still young and while the border patrol had not noticed Katashi the Raikage's Anbu patrol had noticed and tailed the shinobi tracking him down to a cave where he slept they watched him waiting for the order as to kill him or capture the team waited anxiously before the moon rose high into the night and the order came down from the Raikage himself to end him one the Kumoga Shinobi drew his needles and launched them at the sleeping shinobi only to find they floats mere feet away from the sleeping shinobi angered the three Anbu threw kunai and shuriken only to be met with more floating object and an awoken shinobi._

 _Covering his right with his eye patch once more Katashi knew what had happened grabbing a vial of green neurotoxin from his back he quickly dipped a steel arrow head in the neruotoxin before he drew his bow fired guiding the arrow he nicked each of the Anbu before returning the arrow back into his quiver and going back to sleep. As Katashi dozed off once more the Kumoga Anbu began to wonder what had just happened before once by one they dropped to the ground paralyzed and unable to move the thing that surprised them the most was how the shinobi retaliated so calmly and more bored then concerned as night shifted to day the anbu remained where laid unable to move before they came to face to face with the shinobi they had come to kill._

 _Katashi had woken up that day taking care of business before collecting the floating needles, shuriken and kunai and placing them in his backpack waking up Arashi the snake wrapped it self tightly around Katashi warming it self before the day started as Katashi packed his things he remembered the Kumoga Anbu and quickly dragged the paralyzed Anbu tying them to a tree before continuing his way._

 _ **Meanwhile in Konoha...**_

 _Tsunade didn't know what to do with Naruto stained constantly the nine-tails and Sasuke still in the wind Tsunade was left with only one option Katashi she had return him to the village she couldn't do it herself the village needed her and a search for Jiraya would take to long so she decided to the send Sai, Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato to track down and ultimately do what the anbu has failed to do bring back Katashi._

 _After making his way to a small village Katashi he finally realized the immense amount of pain he was in his right eye socket with the absence of an eye he went to the village doctor buying an eye that had once belonged to a blind man who had recently died while the eye felt weird after the transplant it nonetheless the silenced the pain even though he still wore an eye patch over his right eye it didn't bother him anymore as he continued his journey._

 _ **Meanwhile at the gates of Konoha...**_

"Our orders are to bring Katashi back to village alive we need him if we ever hope to use his sharingan to control the nine tails inside of Naruto otherwise he is gonna be stuck fighting that demon inside of him forever instead of being a normal Shinobi" _Kakashi said with little enthusiasm Sakura, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi himself removes their headbands so as to not alert the Kumoga Anbu which village they belonged to should they be captured so off Team 7 went towards the land of lighting._

 _ **Back with Katashi...**_

 _It was tiresome for most shinobi to be walking such great distances with little to no rest along with the fact that he was also being tracked by tracker ninja from Konoha and the Kumoga Anbu taking a break Katashi sat down against a tree near a bridge he was close he could feel it taking out a sandwich he had packed earlier he began eating his first meal in weeks out of pure hunger he had done this on purpose to have more time for sleeping and traveling and man did it shave off on traveling time as Katashi finished his lunch and Arashi returned from hunting his own lunch Katashi continued making his way across the bridge into red rocky valley before coming across a big gate with words "Caution rockslides common" opening the gate he continued on through the valley before his vision became blurred and he passed out waking up in a dark valley in water that appeared to be blood red after standing up Katashi found himself standing in front of a black haired man taller than him. The man spoke softly saying "This used to be our country our village our home before we were exiled by that wretched woman but it matters little now because our clan is gone but you still are searching because deep down you know your not just an Uchiha your journey will be long and hard but let me give you some advice **search long and hard for the place where there is no life and little grows where the air is foul and blood flows** that is where you will find your answers" the man disappeared in a shroud of hot mist before Katashi awoke surrounded by Kumoga Anbu. Katashi drew his bow and prepared for battle as he activated his left sharingan. _

_Team 7 was closing in on Katashi rapidly on his tail they were about to engage him after traveling day and night just to reach him as they entered the valley they heard sounds of metal clashing against metal and screams as they slowly turned the corner they saw the black haired shinobi with Arashi staring down a single Kumoga Anbu as the cobra coiled around the anbu Katashi stared into the man a bit before the anbu began to scream a bloodcurdling scream and then falling unconscious everywhere Sakura looked she unconscious but alive anbu lying around the battlefield. "I got this" Yamato whispered before making a few signs and whispering earth style wooden cage jutsu and in flash Katashi and Arashi were in a wooden cage. "Nice work Yamato now how are we gonna move him Kakashi said and he and Team 7 stepped out from behind the corner only to see angry looking Katashi looked back them and then making a few hand signs before they heard him say "wind style air cutter" and saw the wooden cage cut in two before falling apart with Katashi landing feet first lifting up his head they could see the black haired shinobi was not please as his Sharingan stared the group down before Katashi drew an arrow from his quiver saying "I am not going back to that hellhole you call a village" he said with his bow aimed at Yamato Kakashi was about remove his eye patch before Sai stopped him and replying to Katashi "brother please the village needs us if you don't return then Naruto will never gain control of the nine tails and never find Sasuke. Katashi's aim never waivered and the group stood still as they waited and watched finally Sakura broke the silence "I know it hurts I know your in pain but your all that me and Sai have left of the Uchiha after Itachi betrayed the village and Sasuke absessed with killling him left as well we have nothing but a dark compound where the Uchiha clan once resided please don't make us or me have to hurt you" Sakura said Katashi's aim waivered as she walked closer and closer to Katashi before she slowly lowered his bow and hugging him saying "It's alright it's fine I know I know as Katashi and her hugged."_

 _Look Out was all they heard before a single Kunai flew through the air right towards Katashi and Sakura the group watched in horror as it flew closer and closer and then it just stopped floating mid air Sakura turned in fear to find the Kunai floating in the air mere inches from her head. Before anyone could react Arashi slithered over to one the anbu biting him causing the anbu to scream out in pain before passing out Sakura looked in horror before Katashi replied "don't worry he'll live while Arashi's venom is neurotoxic I have removed the part that makes it lethal from his venom sacs now it's a paralytic venom so long as he doesn't try to move to much he should be fine" Katashi said Sakura simply smiled before the group walked over to Katashi with Kakashi saying "we'll need to get out of here before more Kumoga Anbu show up or it won't get pretty" the group nodded in agreement before leaving the valley._

 _The group traveled day and night going days with out stopping and before they knew it they were at the border for the land of fire crossing the border they decided to stay at an Inn as the group settled down for the night they calmly closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep one by one except for Sakura and Katashi the two shinobi did not sleep being concerned about the other they stayed awake quietly listening for movement before Katashi quietly moved to the roof of the inn with Sakura following him what she found on the roof amazed we their in the moonlight stood a shirtless Katashi staring into the night sky holding a small telescope as she was about leave she heard Katashi speak "I know your up here your fine and can stay if you want" he said without looking away from his telescope Sakura came closer to Katashi and soon was right next to him she watched in awe as how violent and arrogant he could be and yet so calm at times as well it intrigued her and reminded her of someone she missed Sasuke but Katashi must have read her mind before he sighed and said "you miss him don't you" Sakura simply nodded before Katashi nodded again putting down his telescope and turning to Sakura saying "I know you may love Sasuke it think you may but think about it no guy would reject a girl unless A he wasn't interested or B he is interested in someone else" Sakura looked at him before angerily replying "Your lying Sasuke will be mine one day you can bet on it Katashi" Katashi simply smiled back before taking a blanket out from his backpack and laying down on it Sakura confused asked "what are you doing that for?" Katashi simply smiled before replying "sleeping under the stars" Sakura was about go back inside after a sudden breeze blew before Katashi said "Wanna join me its better then listening to Sai snore all night long" Sakura looked at him before replying Sai doesn't snore and even if he did it wouldn't matter since he and I aren't sharing a room" she said before making her way back inside the inn Katashi simply chuckled before counting down "3...2...1..." and in no time flat Sakura returned with a pillow and blanket mumbling about Sai and his snoring as she was about to lecture Katashi on keeping his distance from her she noticed he was already sound asleep with nothing but his pants covering his legs and the piece of cloth as usual over his right eye. Sakura looked at her blanket and then back at Katashi before throwing her pillow on the other side of the blanket far from Katashi laying down her pillow she tried going to sleep before the wind blew sending a chill down her spine slowly but surely she moved closer and closer to Katashi before she right next to the sleeping shinobi as she was about change her mind Katashi moved in his sleep wrapping his arms around Sakura. Inner Sakura was screaming that she show the bastard who was boss before she realized disputed being shirtless and on a roof with only pants on his arms were warm and his chest was radiating warmth like he was in a hot springs slowly being lulled to sleep by them warmth of his arms and chest Sakura fell asleep._


	7. Chapter 7

The Uchiha and Root

By GhostRanger17

 **I don't own Naruto hence the bold font.**

 _As Sakura awoke she found her self alone and on the roof tired she wrapped her blanket around herself before heading downstairs where she found everyone else was still asleep except for Katashi he was throwing Kunai at a tree and then levitating them back to him?_

 _She watched as he related the process the kunai being thrown harder and harder before she saw the kunai traveling through the tree with a whistling sound as well. Kakashi turning the corner of the inn witnessing the whole thing out his hand on Sakura's shoulder saying_ "I need you to keep an eye on Katashi since your the only one he seems to trust and let his guard down around" _nodding Sakura looked back at Kakashi Sensei before Kakashi spoke up alerting Katashi to his presence retracting his kunai once more Katashi put on his gear and armor before the group continued their journey. As they continued their journey Katashi could feel a shift in the group's attitude this was a trap he thought they were going to use him quickly planning ahead he decided to set his own ambush should he prove correct. As Katashi prepared the group approached the village of Konoha where the fifth Hokage Tsunade stood flanked by two anbu as the group approached they stood in front of Tsunade before she simply said "nice work Kakashi" and with that hundred of Anbu appeared surrounding the group turning around face down sharingan open Kakashi spoke softly_ "I am sorry it came to be this way Katashi" _the rest of the group simply turned towards him drawing their weapons as well and faced him. Katashi simply crossed his arms before replying_ "Just one question Tsunade does Naruto really not have the nine tails under control or was that just a lie" _Tsunade replied_ "no of course it was lie Naruto while he may not have control over the fox has no need of you but we can"t have someone like you roaming the world free and unchecked." _Katashi simply nodded before replying_ "well it was a good thing my sensei always taught me to be three steps ahead of everyone" _with that Katashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a note behind picking up the note it read_ "I knew it was a trap the minute the Tsunade sent a team after me to retrieve me instead of killing me it was obvious by now I am far far away from the village consider this a warning I have no sipped my arrows in any blood of any shinobi of Konoha but that may not remain true should continue down this path" throwing away the note Tsunade angerily walked back to the Hokage's mansion the rest of the team went their separate ways before Sakura was left all alone at the village gates.

 _By now Katashi had neared the land of hot water he had decided to cross the border tomorrow when he had decided to set camp for the night he had ditched Team 7 a few miles from Konoha but still had made great time only being a few miles away from the border of the land of hot water like the land of lighting he didn't know what attracted him to the land but he felt drawn to it._

 _As Katashi made his way across the land he found a small village hidden deep in the forest it had stone walls and looked ancient from the moss covering the buildings yet there was no evidence of any wars or shinobi for that matter. As Katashi explores the village he found a forge but what caught his attention was the forge was hot with metal still cooling and heating he was not alone..._

 _Turning around he saw an old man with a cane standing there the old man stared back at him before speaking_ "How did you find this place young man?" _Katashi replied_ "I don't know I was just passing through on my way somewhere else when I felt called here" _the old man simply nodded before replying_ "the magnet release is a powerful bloodline and very few have it but if you truly were called here then you must possess the release is that correct" _Katashi quickly drew a tantō before the blade began to slowly levitate towards the old man losing his grip Katashi used his own magnet release the two men stood concentrating before the blade returned to Katashi the old man said_ "Just as I suspected the magnet release runs strong within you" _the old man simply chuckled as Katashi sheathed the blade._ "So why is this village deserted and do you own this forge?" _The old man laughed before replying_ "yes I do own this forge and the village is not abandoned it's just we don't get visitors and hen we do we have to make sure that they are friendly visitors" _the old man pressed a piece of the wall before a secret door descending into the floor lit only by small candles._

"Shall we?" _And with that the two men quickly descended into the trap door with it sealing behind them as they descended the old man introduced himself as Kenji leader of the village_ "What village I still see- " _was all Katashi said before seeing a great underground cavern with towering metal structures and great metal buildings the old man chuckled before replying_ "Welcome to the village made of steel."

Katashi marveled at the tall underground cavern covered in gems and metal ore veins the village was small but beautiful with all of the building made completely out of metal with a towering citadel in the center.

"Come come I will show you to your quarters " the old man said before Katashi simply stopped behind him the old man stopping as well before replying "This shinobi world cares little for our kind we are seen as living breathing weapons or anomalies for example in Kumogakure the last of the Chinoke Clan for with their famous dōjustu was exiled by the Uchiha clan the world today now sees as living weapons similar to the jinjuriki we are either valued and isolated or hunted and dissected for what makes us unique." So we created this village the village hidden underground to safeguard our own our kind form those that would take what little we have left I know that this is a lot to take in all at once but you are more then welcome to stay in this village I am the village elder and leader of this village hidden underground my name Zhou and I hope you will stay now it is late and you will need your strength but I will see you tomorrow and tomorrow I will show you the ways of our people. Katashi simply nodded before Zhou gave him a key showing him his own small apartment and then leaving in a flash. The apartment was small having a single small bed, basic dresser, bathroom complete with a shower, toilet and sink, a kitchen, stove and sink and a few walls separating the small rooms setting his backpack down Katashi began to settle in placing his weapons on the night stand near the bed and a kunai near under the pillow taking out Arashi the snake curiously explored the new apartment as Katashi put away his cans of food and clothes and other supplies he had in his backpack as he settles into bed he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep...

It was 4:00 am in the morning when Katashi heard the wooden creak eyes closed he could sense someone else was in the room besides him and Arashi Katashi could feel the snake coiled up around his neck for warmth as Katashi faked his sleep he could hear the creaking getting closer and closer and closer to him before finally he heard a whoosh before dodging to the right just in time to avoid a kunai to the chest taking his own kunai our he saw a unknown Anbu standing in front him with a steel featureless mask eyes bloodshot from his sleep being interrupted Katashi simply whistled awaking the cobra coiled around his neck as Arashi awoke the cobra slithered down his partner's body before opening its eye revealing the sharingan the anbu stared in horror as Arashi paralyzed his victim with the sharingan before Katashi stepped forward and disarmed the anbu inocking him out. Taking a length of rope out Katashi stared at his dining room table which was bolted down to the floor before smiling.

Katashi slept soundly once more with Arashi coiled around his neck as the anbu hung upside down from the ceiling held by the small dining room table unable to to free himself the anbu slowly fought the urge to lose consciousness before falling unconscious an hour later. When Katashi awoke the village was abuzz with activity with the gems in the caverns lighting giant underground cavern with light. As Katashi prepared for the day he heard a knock at his door before opening the door coming face to face with elder Zhou "good morning Katashi" the old man said before looking behind the 15 year old boy and noticing the unconscious Anbu hanging from his ceiling. "I see you have already passed your first test into becoming a magnet release master never letting your guard down" Katashi simply shrugged before throwing a single kunai cutting down the poor Anbu who was still unconscious. Nodding Elder Zhou responded come we have much training ahead of us as he and Katashi left the apartment complex.

The two men found themselves in an training field sitting down Elder Zhou began "now the first step in training you is find out what if any other chakra affinities you possess besides wind and earth of course your hand please" Katashi slowly extended his hand as Elder Zhou took out a piece of paper and placed it on his hand slowly the paper began to split in half showing Katashi's wind affinity staring at the paper it wrinkled before turning to dirt and crumbled away into nothingness. Looking up Katashi saw Elder Zhou smiling before he spoke "Lighting affinity a very versatile and effective affinity it will come in handy when combined with your magnet release but enough about for now that it all for today tomorrow we will discover what type of magnet release user you truly are Elder Zhou said before disappearing once more in a flicker of shadow.

Katashi returned to his small apartment confused and bored with nothing to do he left his excess gear behind taking only his tantōs with him and leaving Arashi in his warmed cyclinder. As Katashi left the small apartment he explored the village wandering before discovering a map of the whole village. Using the map Katashi made his way to an empty park it surrounded with trees and grass despite being underground with only luminous crystals providing light as Katashi laid on the group he thought and wonder what life had in store for him before staring the high cavernous ceiling and closing his eyes.

 _As Katashi laid there little did he know that an Anbu stood in a tree watching him from the shadows before drawing a kunai and throwing it straight at Katashi the kunai flew closer and closer to Katashi before it simply disintegrated into a fine metal powder the anbu drew three more Kunai before smoke appeared from where Katashi once laid and then with sharp pinch the anbu could feel the tip of a Tantō against the anbu's lower back and another Tantō against the neck both shinobi stood still Katashi with two Tantōs poised to kill the anbu and the anbu still with fear no one had ever detected her no one but before either could move another muscle they both heard slow clapping before Elder Zhou appeared from behind Katashi_

"It seems you have finally met your match Aki" Elder Zhou said chuckling "And it seems we have found what magnet style user we have here" the old man chuckled some more. _Katashi by now had released the anbu and stared her down noticing her bear mask before the anbu disappeared in a flick of shadows_ Katashi sheathed his blades before crossing his arms and facing the Elder

"Before you ask yes this was a test it was to demonstrate both what kind of Shinobi you are to discover what kind of magnet release user you are as well tomorrow we will train you to hone you skills and perhaps strength that magnificent magnetic field you posses but for today you are dismissed" _before Katashi could reply Elder Zhou had disappeared in a flicker of shadows._ _As Katashi walked home little did he know that Aki was tailing him the red haired woman didn't know what it was about him but something just interested her so much about that one eyed magnet release shinobi. Katashi simply laid in his bed before Arashi coiled himself up on his master's chest stroking the snake he slowly lulled himself to sleep._


	8. Chapter 8

The Uchiha and Root

By GhostRanger17

 **I don't own Naruto hence the bold font.**

 _Katashi groggily awoke and slowly rose out of bed quietly placing Arashi in his heated canister he quickly got into the shower before eating breakfast. Throwing on his cloak his pulled his hood covering his head and face leaving his right eye exposed as he exited his apartment he locked the door before making his way to training grounds there he saw Elder Zhou standing with another man who wore Jounin's standard outfit with the except his joy in vest had circle with three right horizontal slash marks and a head band with the same slash marks. Sensing his presence the Elder quickly turned to face him before smiling and speaking saying_ "Good of you to join us Katashi I see you are well rested which is good we have a long day ahead of us" _nodding the jounin stepped forward holding out a Black jounin vest and black headband both. As Katashi put the vest he quickly stared at the headband before speaking_ "Sensei why is the village headband have three slash marks on the metal part?" _Elder Zhou simply smiled before replying_ "Our village is known by many names the Village hidden underground, the lost ninja village even the village hidden in steel all of which stem from the legend of the blind mole that saved our village you see many years ago when our village was still on the surface we were one day attacked our shinobi died one by one until none remained but the older shinobi the teachers and young inexperienced Genin and then in our darkest hour a giant blind mole rose from the ground and vanquished the enemy shinobi in it's wake was a giant hole leading to this very cavern and in the cavern a giant crystal with three slash marks embedded in the crystal and from that day the village hidden in steel was founded" _Katashi stood stunned as he held the vest and headband before Elder Zhou stepped forward placing a hand on his right should and staring him directly in the eye before saying_ "Unlike Konoha we don't have an age requirement for Jounin and when your training is complete you may even be stronger than a jounin but for now place your vest and headband underneath that tree and we will begin" _nodding Katashi obeyed before removing his cloak revealing his standard ninja outfit and gear_ "For our first lesson you must know that unlike other magnet release shinobi your is unique to you and the first village Elder and you two have shown the ability to re-organize metal on a smaller than normal level as we demonstrated yesterday now we must see how strong and big your magnetic field is first" _With a nod toward the other jounin he threw a powder towards air above Katashi as the powder fell it slowly stopped in place turning a blue color and forming a medium sized sphere around Katashi_ "Impresive your magnetic field is much stronger than an average 15 year old magnetic release user well right now we will see how many kunai your magnetic field can take before it stops disingrating them" _another nod towards the jounin and then three kunai flew towards Katashi before slowlying and converting to metal powder that fell to the ground soon the three kunai was followed by six more and then nine finally 12 kunai flew toward Katashi before nine kunai disintegrated and the other three slowed to a stop mere feet from Katashi_ "Well it appears we have found your limit your magnetic field can only take nine kunai before you struggle to disintegrate them that's all for today" _In flicker of shadow Elder Zhou and the jounin disappeared leaving Katashi in the training grounds alone or so he thought_ "I know your there Aki and I know you want something so get on with it" _Katashi said without looking up behind him Aki jumped down from the tree unimpressed by Katashi removing her Anbu mask she scowled at Katashi before replying_ "My grandfather is a fool to promote you to jounin you haven't even done anything to deserve it" _Katashi simply shrugged before replying_ "for a beautiful lady like yourself I never imagined you would be my first obstacle to moving on with my life in this village" _Aki blushed a crimson red before replying_ "well you Uchiha are all the same only interested in power and money" _Katashi smiled this girl would definitely be fun to mess around with_ "Well then I guess you win this round but be warned this isn't over" _in flicker of shadow Katashi disappeared leaving the 15 year old redhaired anbu Aki alone to her thoughts_ "Does he really think I am pretty nobody else thought I was pretty in the academy everyone just ignored me because I had the highest scores but this Katashi Guy is different I can feel it"

 _The next day..._

 _Katashi was asleep when he heard a knock at his door getting up he groggily opened the door revealing a package looking around for who delivered the pacakage he sighed before dragging the package inside before closing the door. Inspecting the package he carefully opened it revealin over 50 senbon in the small box still tired Katashi simply sighed placing the small box of senbon on his kitchen table before going back to sleep._

 _Meanwhile in Konoha..._

 _Tsunade sat at her desk exhausted and frustrated it was bad enough that she had Sasuke already labeled as rogue shinobi but now she was going to have label Katashi Uchiha as well thanks the council of Elders pressuring her in doing so. Sai was confused as to why one of Konoha's most defiant and loyal shinobi would just disappear sure the village may have been a little more hostile to former root operative a few weeks after news spread that the kidnappings that happened during the third hokage's time in office was Danzo's work in creating root that may have been true but that didn't mean that former or current root members such as Sai and Katashi were off the hook._

Sai only had one option left in order to bring back Katashi the was only person who whole heartily cared and practically raised Katashi when Danzo wasn't training him helping him understand how snakes and cobras behaved, how to raise a cobra, hell Katashi pretty much considered her his adopted mom at that point hiding her influence from Danzo to the point where Katashi basically threatened to kill Sai if he ever told Danzo about her and that one special person of Katashi's life was Anko after Orchimarou left Katashi with the cobra who later became Katashi's partner in combat Arashi.

 _Sai walked through the village with the address of Anko n a piece of paper he had received after asking Ibiki where she lived. Sai finally made his way to the shady part of Konoha the industrial section of the village where paper explosives and other ninja gear was made during the time of the Uchiha clan the Uchiha clan had the this section of Konoha secure and was their crowning achievement being the most safe and crime free section of the village now it was the exact opposite and had no form of law enforcement being the one area where people went only to never return even veteran shinobi steered clear of the area. As Sai approached the run down apartment building he climbed the wooden stairs up to the third floor the wooden railing were rotten and old and the wooden walls were no better A31, A32, A33, and finally A34 Anko's apartment taking a deep breath Sai knocked on the door and waited. Sai heard a loud groan before he heard footsteps and then finally the door opened revealing a tall purple haired woman in fishnet armor drowsy and annoyed._ "What the hell is it now I already paid the rent you sad sack of - oh well never mind what the hell do you want can't you see I was trying to sleep?" _Sai replied "_ Forgive me Anko but you probably don't remember me or Katashi" _at those words leaving Sai's mouth Sai could feel a kunai being held against his throat and looked up to see Anko holding said Kunai against his throat. "_ What do you know about Katashi?" _Anko said angerily with venom in her voice Sai calmly swallowed before replying "Everything"_

 _Meanwhile back in the village hidden in steel..._

 _Katashi found himself sitting on the ground staring at a kunai closing his eyes he began to concentrate as Elder Zhou watched on he saw the future jounin slowly levitate the kunai up with his magnetic field minutes went by before the kunai rose only a few inches Elder Zhou simply scoffed and walked away leaving Katashi alone tired and disappointed with his own progress the future jounin balled his fists up and walked home unaware that the kunai was not only floating high then his head but had flown cleanly through an oak tree leaving a gaping hole in the middle of the tree._

 _Katashi quickly turned around and saw the tree looking at his fist he simply took a deep breath before extending out his hand and closing his eyes tried to pull the kunai from the tree and into his hand he waited and waited before he felt a cold metal kunai against his hand opening his eyes he smiled before putting the kunai on the ground once more and started the whole training process over again as Elder Zhou watched with a smile hidden behind another tree in another tree Aki watched with interest at this future jounin training at two weeks he had advanced further the most Genin did in their first two years._

 _Back in Konoha..._

 _Anko sat at her dining room table tears in her eyes she had heard Sai's story of how Katashi had left the village, how Kakashi and and Yamato had tried and failed to bring him and how Kakashi blamed himself for losing both Sasuke and Katashi. Anko wiped her tears away before looking at a picture of her and seven year Katashi she had helped Katashi after a particularly tough root training session treating his wounds and falling in love with the quiet orphaned future root operative in training she had regretted not bringing Katashi's plight to the third Hokage's attention then but now she was not going to stand by and watch as Katashi disappeared or worse hunted down by Konoha's enemies._ "Alright I will help you find Katashi I know him better than Danzo even knew him the old bastard only saw what Katashi wanted him to see a subordinate emotionless heartless and merciless shinobi with no future no past only the mission mindset but the Katashi I knew loved his cobra Arashi, snakes and was more interested in learning about his past and being a normal kid" _Anko said before standing up from the table and heading to wards the door_ "Sai get Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, and Kakashi in the Tsunade's office I think I have a plan to find Katashi"

 _Katashi stood in his apartment he had been training so hard for the past few days and finally managed to lift a single kunai with ease but now he wanted to try something else grabbing the box senbon he made his way to the training grounds alone. Elder Zhou had some business to attend so Katashi was alone to experiment and trained as he pleased setting down the box the young shinobi sat down across from the box closing his eyes before heard a small cling sound and slowly opened his eyes to see the small and thin senbon rise out of the box one by one before all 50 senbon were floating around him surrounding him soon he stood up only for the senbon to fall to the ground closing his eyes once more he slowly focused attempting to raise the senbon once more before he opened his eyes and one by one the senbon slowly rose again once more now happy with how his training was going he slowly walked with senbon still floating in his vicinity near him towards another section of the training ground seeing the kunai wooden targets he extended out a hand and in a flash one of the senbon went whizzing in a flash towards the target only for it miss miserably focusing once more Katashi tried again and again before he realized the ground near the target was littered its senbon but was no closer to hitting the target and then frustrated fell flat on his back staring up at the ceiling staring into the purple crystals that lit the large cavern before closing his eyes._

 _As Katashi laid there he found himself hearing a voice the same when he had been journeying earlier he soon found himself staring at the black haired man in a Konoha jounin vest but what truly caught his attention was the small armband wrapped around the man's right arm the symbol of the Uchiha the man stepped forward speaking "you probably don't know me or don't remember me but what I do know is that you will have pains and struggle to find your way in this cruel world you will fall, you will break and one day you may die but remember this kiddo when your down on your luck, your knees and when you feel this world has screwed you over one to many times remember this Strength grows in the moments when you think you can't keep going but you keep going anyway if you remember that and keep pushing kiddo you will be fine" and with that Katashi awoke once more standing up he took a deep breath as he slowly breathed in the senbon slowly rose from the ground and floated around him once more closing his eye he focused on his chakra forming a small magnetic field around him holding the senbon in place as they floated in place high above the ground around him Katashi felt how the chakra rubbed itself in opposite direction again and again to hold the senbon in place finally Katashi focused on pushing chakra against the back of the senbon in a focused burst instead of a wide spread chakra burst and the opening his eye the senbon flew with such speed and force his head a satisfying clunk as the metal needles made contact with the wood Katashi breathed out before he passed out from sheer exhaustion._

 _Meanwhile in Konoha..._

 _Tsunade thought the plan to retrieve the former root operative when Anko suddenly bursted into her office with Kakashi and Yamato trailing behind her_

Tsunade _" Anko yelled_ "I think we have a way to track down Katashi

 _Back in the village hidden in underground..._

 _Katashi was doing arms training against Aki when he clashed once more against he blade and then heard a loud cling backing away he frown as he realized his duel Tantōs had broken apart_

"Looks like someone needs new steel until then let's call this match a draw alright?" _Katashi simply nodded before making his way to village market heading straight to the village blacksmith and weapon master he looked around the forge before his eye caught sight of a fresh pair of duel Tantōs smiling he was about buy them when he froze the paper in front reading a price of 50,000 ryō sighing he took his broken tantōs to the smith._

"How much is it gonna cost for me to get these fixed?" _Katashi said as he took out his ryō satchel the blacksmith looked at the blades and then back at him before replying_

"30,000 ryō"

"30,000 ryō you have go to be kidding me why?" _Katashi replied_

"Because I feel like it and I am the only blacksmith around for miles so unless you want to continue using broken blades pay up" _Katashi simply grabbed the two blades and walked away no saying a word_

 _Leaving the shop he sighed a deep sigh before making his way home when an old blind man walked in front of him with a cane stumbling over him Katashi quickly helped the old blind man up_

"Damn these eyes if it weren't for that forge I would have been the best blacksmith this village had ever seen"

 _Stopping in his tracks Katashi handed the man his cane before speaking_ "so you were a blacksmith as well" _the old man simply nodded before replying_ "A damn good one at that as well"

 _In that moment and idea blossomed in Katashi's mind_ "Do you think you could teach me to be a blacksmith?" _The old man slowly turned his head away before replying "_ many have tried and failed you should give up before you get yourself killed" _the old man slowly walked away with his cane helping him walk along as Katashi slowly and carefully followed him._


	9. Chapter 9

The Uchiha and Root

By GhostRanger17

 **I don't own Naruto hence the bold font.**

 _Meanwhile in Konoha..._

 _Kakashi wandered the village his eyes glued to his book he didn't know how Anko was going to track down Katashi but he did know that now he and Yamato were part of her hunting group there was no going back now Kakashi sighed before sitting down against a tree honestly what worried him most was if Sai went through the same thing Naruto and Sasuke went through the boy considered Katashi to be the as close to as you could get to family without being blood related. Kakashi sighed a deep sigh before putting down his book and staring at the Hokage mountain faces they stared back at him from the hill he sat upon. He closed his eye letting his mind wander and sat there for a few minutes contemplating his next course of action when heard crying quietly as a mouse he stole into the night before quietly finding Anko sitting at a lone bench holding an old photo with tears streaming down her face from behind her Kakashi could see it was picture of her and a seven year old Katashi. Anko was a complicated woman to say the least she enjoyed torturing Konoha's enemies, feared nothing, and loved even less but Katashi obviously was her world. Kakashi thought back to the emotional slump he had fallen into before over failing to retrieve Sasuke or Katashi taking a silent deep breath he watched as Anko cleaned herself up and left._ _Kakashi slowly stood up and closed his book before beginning to walk after Anko. Never before had Kakashi witnessed his classmate suffer so much not even the betrayal by her sensei or the fact she was essentially ostracized by all her peers with the exception of the Konoha interrogation and torture division she had been through hell and back and rather than village being there for her here she was suffering more and at that moment Kakashi realized he himself had avoided her or chosen not hang out with her as well subconsciously unaware he had only prolonged his peer's suffering even more and at that moment Kakashi realized he had not only failed Anko he had failed himself aswell._

 _Somewhere on a mountaintop..._

 _Katashi stood slaving over an anvil hammering away at white hot piece of metal striking it again and again the forge was a definitely a forge of extremes between the freezing cold atmosphere outside to the blistering hot conditions inside Katashi wiped sweat off his forehead before continuing to hammer away at the now slowly cooling piece of metal. His sensei sat behind him a distance away his blind eyes facing towards Katashi even though his sensei was blind Katashi could feel his sensei's eyes burning holes into his back. Finally the old man stood up and slowly approached Katashi using his cane the old man lifted the metal and in one swift motion tossed the metal aside onto an ever growing pile of metal the old man sighed before speaking_ "You lack heart my young apprentice you hammer away at that piece of metal as if it simply was just a piece of metal you do not hammer away at that piece of metal as if it were a unique weapon one of a kind the first of its king or possibly the last of its kind a well forged blade is more than a simple weapon it is an extension of your very will reflect on this my young apprentice and while I appreciate your perseverance and determination even a blade of the strongest most powerful steel imaginable is nothing without the proper execution" _Katashi simply sat down watching Arashi curled up into a ball near the forge trying to stay warm Katashi watched his cobra companion quietly as his sensei went to his room. Katashi sighed before he noticed the forge was beginning to smolder setting down the hammer he grabbed a shovel and began shoveling more coal into the fire before he set the shovel back down and went into his own quarters. Compared to his old apartment his apprentice quarters were smaller and more cramped and while Elder Zhou had at first been worried as to where Katashi had gone a few letters later and the Elder calmed down while he was forging blades and crafting armor or at least learning to do so during the day he spent his nights quietly training in his small quarters._

 _The young shinobi laid in bed his hand outstretched towards the ceiling where five senbon floated mere inches from his fingertips the mask wearing shinobi stared at the ceiling before he heard a loud streaking sound and looked out his window to see a meteor crashing a few miles into the mountain a few miles down. Katashi quickly dressed putting on a simply shinobi combat vest since he had halted his training and realized he was ready to be jounin he chose to instead remain a Chunin sure he had experience for greater than that for his year in root and his service in Konoha as an Anbu but he wanted more then just assassination missions he wanted to have a life not shrouded in darkness or in support role as a spy no Katashi wanted to be a jounin or maybe even a special jounin but right as Katashi began to climb down the mountain he realized he was 16 and had been away from the village for a year now Katashi wondered what Konoha thought of him leaving now that he had been gone for a year but at the moment he could care less as he slowly approached the giant steaming meteor he could see the trail of destruction it left in it's wake trees were splintered and broken sparing nothing in it's wake. Katashi drew a small dagger he had made and made his way to the meteor when he felt his small dagger being tugged at fighting to keep his grip Katashi tried holding on before the blade flew straight towards the meteor with such force the blade bend as it laid against the giant meteor. Intrigued Katashi took out a senbon only for it to do the same and with that Katashi knew that this meteor had heavy if not an impossibly powerful magnetic field making his way towards the now cooled meteor he examined it before finding the meteor rich in deposits of black glassy rocks taking a stone from nearby Katashi attempted but ultimately failed in trying to harvest a price of the black rocky substance as he was going to return to his quarters there in the snow stood his sensei staring back him._ "It seems fortune has blessed you by delivering you a metal unmatched by anything this planet has to offer because the rock that glassy rock that you see before you is known as lighting stone a mineral hard as diamond, malleable like gold, light as lithium, and has the strongest magnetic field known to man my boy a single blade crafted from lighting stone could end wars." _Katashi stood there stunned staring at his sensei never before had he heard of such a mineral in all of his studies as a blacksmith's apprentice._

 _The next few days were a tiresome as Katashi learned from his sensei how harvest lighting stone becuase of their a magnetic properties a metal pickaxe was out of the question, the meteor was to heavy to move and too thick to break at least by normal means. Gathering buckets of water Katashi poured water into the cracks and crevices of the meteor as his sensei instructed and then they waited a few minutes before his sensei walked over to the meteor tapping it a few times before the meteor fell apart into workable chunks. Taking a stone chisel and hammer Katashi gently began tapping away at the meteor's stone exterior separating it from the lighting stone as he kept working at this in the blistering heat bit by bit he slowly removed the lighting stone until he had finished his first workable chunk sadly for him he still had nine more chunks to work as well and was about to continue when he felt movement looking at Arashi Katashi simply nodded before his cobra companion slithered away from the forge into the shadows listening carefully Katashi closed his eyes seeing through Arashi's Sharingan as he slithered toward the door he saw it was a woman about his age in Anbu gear with red hair? Katashi quickly opened his eyes and stopped Arashi mere inches from striking the anbu and stepping out from the shadows was Aki as usual she wore her Anbu mask and crossed her arms sighing as she leaned against a wall_ "I hope that's not how greet all of your guests Katashi because otherwise I am going to have to visit less often" _Aki said as she removed her Anbu mask revealing a smooth face and small grin Katashi simply rolled his eye even though he only had his left eye Aki could tell what emotions he was expressing even with the mask that Katashi wore no matter what Aki hated how Katashi despite not knowing or even remotely being near Kakashi of the sharingan had become so much like the legendary jounin it added another layer of mystery to the young Chunin now blacksmith's apprentice. She smiled that same smile that nearly killed Katashi when she had first taken off her mask since Katashi had traveled with the old man to land of iron to train and teach the ways of the blacksmith Elder Zhou typically sent Aki to relay messages to Katashi's sensei but in the process both Aki and Katashi had developed strong but hidden of course feelings for each other. Katashi sat back down on the small wooden stool he had been sitting on earlier after closing the door while Aki sat down opposite of Katashi on a wooden chair. Aki stared at Katashi and Katashi staring right back into Aki's big round sapphire blue eyes never before had to two shinobi acted like this maybe today was the was the day they would express their repressed feelings to each other? As Katashi was about to open his mouth his sensei cleared his throat as he stood near the door to his quarters Aki simply blushed before handing the mail to the old man who quickly snatched it out of her hands and returning to his room quickly shutting the door behind him. Katashi simply smiled before sighing a deep sigh he turned to look at Aki only to find her staring at him once more she quickly blushed and looked down before Katashi spoke_ "Aki we have known each other for a year now and I just want to tell you something" _Aki looked up and cleared her throat before replying_ "Katashi there is something I have to tell you as well" _the two shinobi now found themselves both standing before each other much closer then before the two shinobi stared at each other once more before Katashi sighed and replied_ "well here goes nothing..." _and in one swift motion lowers his mask and kisses Aki square on the lips._


End file.
